


I was in charge the whole time

by gmartinez12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin - Fandom, Super Sons, Super Sons (Comics), Superboy - Fandom, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Boys having Sex, Fucking, Full force anal, M/M, like for real, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: So, this is dedicated to my dear friends on the damijon discord who over-inspired me to write a fic where Damian power bottoms for Jon. Not much more needs to be said lmao.





	I was in charge the whole time

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](https://i.imgur.com/hMrmbg1)   
>    
> 

** I was in charge the whole time **

By Gmartinez

 

“Wow…this is happening…” Jon said breathlessly. And no one could blame him for spacing out because of the sight in front of him.

“Yes,” Damian replied in a sarcastic, almost pained voice. “This is happening, or at least it would have if you just _get on_ with it.”

To emphasize his point, Damian jutted his butt out even more, his slick, oiled hole winking at Jon’s flabbergasted face. He’d propped himself up by his elbows on the bed and was craning his neck to pout at his younger friend.

“Y—yeah,” Jon gulped. “I’m gonna do it, just let me breathe for a sec…”

“I recall you didn’t need to breathe as much when you had your tongue in my mouth for three whole minutes,” Damian recalled with a smirk.

Despite his nerves, Jon snorted and retaliated by playfully slapping Damian’s ass.

“Nguuhh…!”

The sound that burst out of Damian’s puffy lips was halfway to a mewl and a whimper. The sound rang in Jon’s ears like a jolt of pure adrenaline, focusing his mind and stiffening his muscles…among other things.

 _How lucky am I?_ Jon asked himself as he rubbed Damian’s proffered asscheek. Never in his life did he ever imagine himself being so absurdly fortunate as to have Damian Wayne, his best friend and secret crush since forever, naked and lubed and ready for sex in front of him. He’d never dreamed—not counting his naughtiest fantasies behind locked doors—that he’d be kneeling in front of his friend, all five inches of his dick ready and throbbing, agonizingly waiting for the moment it would bury itself inside Damian’s lean and muscled globes.

But his most secret desires _did_ come true. It was _currently_ coming true—and he froze because of just how perfect it all was. All it did was a confession that was a year in the making, then some awkward and embarrassed looks. Then came the sloppy first kisses, and the slippery and sensual tongue duels. Doors had been locked and uniforms thrown with abandon as bodies were pressed up walls. They’d tried embracing…which quickly devolved into groping and stroking. Before all was said and done, they were a heap on the floor, their limbs a tangled mess as their mouths and hands raced each other to please every inch of skin they could touch.

And now, Damian Wayne was naked on the bed with his ass quivering to get pounded by Jon’s dick.

Jon grabbed Damian’s hips, and he felt a shiver pass through Damian’s body. Damian was so horny that Jon’s mere touch turned him on.

“Okay, I’m going in,” Jon said in barely a whisper.

“Thank gods, I thought I was going to have to sit on you to get it started…ungf!!” Damian quipped before Jon firmly pressed against his behind.

Jon felt it then—an all-too-brief rush of pleasure, a tinge of disappointment and sadness, and an insanely huge desire to laugh, which he so readily did.

“Hahahaha!” Jon giggled hysterically. “I’m s—hahahaha—sorry, Dami!”

“You are the most despicable being on earth, Jon Kent,” Damian groaned, which sounded exasperated and longing at the same time.

Jon had really intended to slam his dick into Damian’s hole. He really did. But a combination of lingering nerves, overexcitement, inexperience, and way too much lube caused Jon to miss his mark. His cockhead slipped against Damian’s slick skin, sliding in between Damian’s cheeks as it briefly grazed his puckered hole. Damian indignantly clenched his globes and sandwiched Jon’s stiff rod in between his cheeks in revenge. Jon’s laughter was interrupted by a gasp and then a moan.

“Nggh, Dami…” Jon tried to explain as he gasped for breath, “…it was a mistake, honest! It’s my first time too, you know…” he pulled back and gave his dick a few strokes as he repositioned.

“ _Jooooooon_ ,” Damian whimpered. “ _Please_ , can we please have sex now? Does now work for you?”

Jon smirked above Damian, and it was one of those rare moments when Jon knew that he could make Damian do absolutely anything he wanted. It was so unlike the Damian that everyone else knew. This was Damian as only Jon could know him. This was Damian at his most vulnerable. This was the Damian that wanted Jon inside him.

Everyone had always complained about Damian being rude, inflexible and stubborn. _That’s funny,_ Jon thought. Damian was saying _please_ a whole lot right now, and the infamously hard-headed teen hero was putty in Jon’s hands. And just to emphasize that thought Jon kneaded Damian’s ass and teased a finger in his oiled hole, and he felt the vibrations that rocked Damian’s body as he did so.

“Wow, Damian,” Jon said in a husky voice. “Is it just me or you sound like you’re begging?”

“I am not begging! I just want you. To put your girth-challenged dick. In my ass. RIGHT NOW,” Damian begged.

“Hey,” Jon replied with amusement as he lightly poked at Damian’s rosebud with his reddened tip. “We both know I’m bigger than you.”

“Prove it, corncob…” Damian dared with a strained smile as his walls crumbled at the sensation of Jon’s cockhead touching his entrance.

With a smirk on his lips and in his voice, Jon said, “Yes, sir.”

And then he pushed.

Stars exploded in Jon’s eyes as he felt his body melt into butter, beginning with his dick. His sense of touch heightened to insane levels, as if he could heel every millimeter of his shafted pushing against every inch of Damian’s warm inviting hole. It slipped in easily, but Damian’s muscles clenched, ensuring that his dick didn’t have hope of release. The older teen had prepped himself well, using an exotic oil that smelled of lavender to lube himself up, and at the same time accentuating the sensation of their flesh grinding up against one another.

“Holy _heck,_ Damian,” this is so, _so_ good!” Jon gasped. His pupils dilated and he grabbed Damian’s hips again to lodge himself inside even more, even though his barely existent pubes were already tickling Damian’s backside.

“Of course it is, it’s me,” Damian looked behind him up at Jon and grinned with half-lidded eyes and gasping for breath. “Also, _really_? We are literally _fucking_ and you still won’t _swear_?”

Jon panted as he struggled for words, still squirming his hips as he ground his crotch into Damian some more. “Sorry. My mom drilled it into my head that she’d wash my mouth out with soap if I did.”

“Jon,” Damian began with the air of an older brother teaching his youngest sibling how to tie shoelaces, “Right now, you are drilling me with your cockhead, and if your mom knew where your mouth had been she’d wash it out with industrial acid,” he grinned mischievously. He tugged at his dick to emphasize his point.

Jon flushed a deep crimson and sputtered nonsensical words.

“Thought so,” Damian said with a satisfied grin. “Now, fuck me, Superboy.”

“I thought I was?” Jon asked as he struggled to make a face other than complete lust. He looked dazedly at Damian’s butt where his dick was still ensconced in an infinitely warm and pleasurable cradle of slick and warm flesh.

“No, corncob!” Damian grimaced. “You take it out partway, and then you— _gahhh_!”

Jon didn’t wait for Damian to finish as he withdrew and slammed his throbbing member back into Damian’s hole. He felt another shiver go through Damian, and he felt it pass through his body as well. He pulled back, and thrust in again.

“ _Augh!_ ” Damian gasped, his voice dripping with ecstasy.

Jon waited for the retort, for the complain, or the quip, just as they’d usually banter. But none came. All he heard was Damian’s raspy breath and muted groans. He pulled back and slammed his dick inside Damian once more.

“ _Nggaahhh!_ ”

Jon smiled in a stupor. Despite his mind’s complete and utter hunger for more of Damian’s firm flesh, a part of him was happy that finally, he’d found something to render Damian speechless.

“ _Uhhh!_ ”

Jon felt every possible sensation on his dick—the flared swollen tip leaking his pre, his skin peeled back down, his shaft slippery and warm—as he swiftly navigated the subtle and smooth textures of Damian’s insides. He noticed that whenever his dick would slide up a certain spot, Damian’s shivers would get more intense. Jon took it as an incentive as he pounded harder.

“ _Gaaah!_ ”

And then, there were no thoughts. There was just the pleasure enveloping the whole of Jon’s dick—tiny pinpricks of electricity that shocked every inch of his member with every movement. There was nothing but the pure, raw feeling, and the means to have it. Jon thrust in again, and his grip on Damian’s hips tightened.

“Jon! _Uhhh_! Damn!” Damian gasped as Jon quickened his pace, singularly devoted to that one little corner that made his very bones feel like jelly.

“Damian, are you okay?” Jon asked breathlessly. He paused mid-thrust as he caught his breath, half of his dick still inside Damian’s hole.

“Jon, that was… _gods_ …” Damian moaned as he sagged onto the bed, he elbows giving out. “It’s good—it’s all good. You’re doing good. Just fuck me, and don’t stop. _Please_ …”

“I thought I might have hurt you…or something…” Jon said, the worry crossing his face even with the desire addling his mind.

Damian paused then pushed off Jon, much to the younger boy’s surprise. Then, he flipped over on his back and hooked his toned legs on Jon’s bony shoulders. Damian beamed at him, a rare, genuine smile of bliss that looked so out of place on Damian’s perpetually serious face. The smile was so infectious that Jon couldn’t help but grin back.

“I love it, every single moment of this…and you,” Damian huffed, still out of breath. “But we’re not done yet. Bet you’re gonna cum first,” he said, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh, you’re really asking for it!” Jon replied in a low, silky voice.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I’ve been doing for the past hour, corncob…”

It might have been Damian’s look of pure contentment, or the cute way he stuck his tongue out. It might have been Damian’s firm boyish abs and lean chest, or it might have been his impossibly-hard four inches stiff against his stomach. It might have been on or all of those that lit a fierce inferno of longing and want inside Jon. He smoothly repositioned himself, taking a few seconds to stroke Damian’s smooth inner thighs, and then jammed his stiff rod inside Damian’s gaping hole.

“ _Ngghh…_ ” Damian groaned sensually.

Jon pushed. And rammed. And ground. And smacked. And _fucked._ All the while, every pump of his dick made obscenely wet _shlicks_ and very moist-sounding _schlocks_ against Damian’s slick hole. Damian groaned, and moaned, and whimpered. He gripped the sheets and threw his head back in complete abandon. He did his best to clench his butt around Jon’s dick, causing Jon’s breath to hitch in pleasure, but Jon powered through them as if resisting the vice grip, willing for nothing more than to fuck Damian senseless.

“You close?” Jon managed to gasp in-between thrusts.

“Not even,” Damian said dreamily with a sly smile.

“Lies,” Jon smirked. But the truth was, _he_ was close. So very close, that he couldn’t stop himself from pistoning in and out of Damian’s ass even if he tried. Damian’s hole was sucking his cock in, wanting more, and making Jon want more. In desperation, Jon reached for Damian’s cock, wiggling left and right with his thrusts, and began to vigorously stroke it.

“N—not fair!” Damian gasped as his words died in his throat.

“Strategy, like you always say,” Jon huffed with a roguish wink. Then he slammed his hips into Damian one final time.

Jon felt like he was dangerously close to exploding like a solar flare again, with the intense heat and sense of euphoria that exploded from his groin. The waves of pleasure washed over him like a starburst as his dick spurted his meager seed inside his teenaged friend. His breath left him—no sound came from his mouth other than a sharp release of air. He tilted his head upwards and stared at the ceiling, as if he could see paradise beyond.

Finally, the glow subsided and he gaped at Damian like he saw the older boy for the first time in years.

“Told you you’d cum first,” Damian teased, his breath ragged and his face beaded with sweat.

Jon rolled his eyes. Without waiting for a response he swooped down and took Damian into his mouth.

“Gaahh!” Damian yelped as he bucked his hips, involuntarily slamming his crotch further into Jon’s face.

Jon furiously bathed Damian’s swollen cockhead with his tongue as he used just a little bit of his super strength to smother Damian’s boyhood in an impossibly tight cocoon of tongue, flesh, and heat. Jon only needed to flick his tongue over the tip a few times before Damian convulsed on the bed in tandem with his cock, which began spewing a considerable amount of his teen juice. Jon swallowed it all.

“That was…something…” Damian said between breaths as Jon collapsed beside him.

“You mean more like…everything,” Jon said throatily.

“Everything you ever wanted?” Damian asked.

“Everything and then some,” Jon nodded. “That was the best thing I’ve ever felt…. _ever_.”

“I know,” Damian smirked. “I’m a master of many things, even pleasure. I told you what to do the whole time.”

“Lies,” Jon chuckled. His hand drifted over to Damian’s abs and his fingers began tracing lazy circles on Damian’s skin.

“Yes, I did,” Damian continued. “Some of it was implied.”

“More lies,” Jon replied rolling his eyes.

“Tell you what,” Damian began. He raised himself on his elbow and then rolled over so that he was on top of Jon, their torsos and soft dicks pressed up against each other. “Let’s have a do-over, and this time, I’ll prove to you I’m in charge.

“Because your moans are very instructional, aren’t they?” Jon teased.

“Oh shut up, Jon.”

“Make me, _Batboy_ ,” Jon said in almost a whisper.

Damian obliged by giving him a long, wet kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
